First yearAGAIN!
by Campin
Summary: Jamison is starting Hogwarts the same year that Harry does. My first fiction, so just r&r please! 5th chapter is up! read, please?
1. I Knew It!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of HP, but I do own Jamison, Frank Jinser and some other characters. 

Campin: Enjoy!!(well u dont have to ………) 

Jamison was in a bad mood and his head was wet. His arch enemy Frank Jinsner (the class bully) had given him a wet willy.

When he came to his front door step he saw a letter with seal on it he had never seen before. It was a shield with four animals on it, a badger, a raven, a snake and a lion on it. He thought it was to his grandma or grandpa. But as he squinted closer he saw that it was to him! He was very happy! 

He took it in and ran staight to his grandma and said "I got a letter!" running around the table about 25 times before he tripped on his shoelace and….BANG

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA that was good WHOOOOOOOH! The skinny little banana fell over himself! HAAAH!" yelled his brother Nimrad.

"Yah well I'm not the one with the stupid name" said Jamison with smile 

"You can go burn in hell" said Nimrad

"Look grandma i got a letter" He said 

"I see that" she said quietly. "Look Jami, I have to tell you something before you open that." She tried to make that come out better with a smile but it didn't have much effect.

"It's about your parents" She added.

Jamisons smile quickly vanished and it gave way to a questioning look. 

When ever talked about his and Nimrads parents it was always bad. 

"Well you see they did really die of course but know one knows how." She said studying his face.

But we did know that they where diffirent. They where well…well wizards." She was excpecting him to be surprised or even start to cry, But all he said was 

"Cool!" and his smile came back just as fast as it left . "I KNEW it yessss, and to think that my parent were wizards….AWESOME." 

"Well," said his grandma, "actually, you are too. "That's what the letter says."

Campin: pretty spiffy huh. But don't forget chapter 2. 


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: i dont own the H P characters 

Campin: here's chapter 2

"Oh" said Jami in a surprised voice. Well i guess it figures with my parents being that and all." 

"So is Nimrad one too?"

" I would guess so, but he's to young to tell." she continued "anyways it say that…..well just read it yourself" she said sniffing back a tear. 

As Jami read through the letter his eyes slowly widened at the understanding of it all.

"Then he said bu..but i dont wanna leave!! What about all my freinds?" he whined

"You dont have any freinds" Nimrad said in a humourous voice. 

They both turned to look at him, just noticed that he was still there.

"I'm sorry but you have to" said his grandpa as he walked into that kitchen. 

"Well…how far away is it?" he said. But when thay didnt anwser, he saw the stupidity of his question. 

"He would have to take a train for who knows how many hours without anybody to talk to." He thought sadly.

"Lets get started packing for your trip, before we go to bed. George could you take Nimrad to bed." 

"Jami honey, we're going to take you to see someone, a wizard who will take you to the place where you'll buy your school material."

"His name is Arthur weasley and he has a son your age." she said with a wink

The next week they where on their way to meet Mr.Weasley.

He was sitting looking rather bored and out of place when they walked up to him. 

He jumped up from the bench he'd been sitting on, and gave each of them a greeting in turn. 

Then they followed him for about a half an hour and then suddely they where in a crowded street with people wearing funny clothes. 

"Welcome" said Mr.Weasley with a hint of joy in his voice "to Diagon Alley."

Campin: Don't miss Chapter three!!!


	3. Ollivanders

Disclaimer: once again i do not own the characters of H P

Campin: Velcome to my wonderful story!!!

After Jami had boughten everything that he would need for the new school year he checked list and suddenly gasped "I forgot my wand." he said loudly 

"Then you'll want to go to Ollivanders." Said Mr. Weasley." Its the best wand shop here." 

Jami walked into the quiet the store. He looked around and saw lots shelves of small but long boxes. 

He couldn't see anyone around he called "HELLO" he yelled even louder "**HELLO"**

"Hello" said a voice almost directly behind him, which made him jump.

"Would you like to buy a wand?" The curious man said "So," he continued without letting Jami anwser. 

"Whats your name?"

"I…I'm Jamison."

"So first year…ehhh."

"Well then" he said after he looked through some of the shelves "I think this one is good for you."

He took the wand out of the box to set in Jami's open hand, but before he it got there it FLEW into Jami's hand!

"Well it seems i was right." He said with a smile.

The next week he was in Londons King Cross station standing in between platforms 9 and 10 looking puzzled.

"Ahhhh.." said Mr. Weasley "you dont know about the platform yet." "Well then all you have to do is look around to make sure that no one is looking and you just walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

"But first make sure that you have everything."

"I'll go first just to show you how"

Then he just vanished through the wall!!!!

Campin: "Its gettin exciting!" "But dont forget chapter 4!"


	4. I Can't Do This

Disclaimer: I do not own the H P characters. 

Campin: Heres Chapter 4

Jami couldn't do it, he just couldn't. Everything that had happend through these past 4 weeks have come back to him all at the same time. He felt like throwing up.

"I can't do it."

"Uhhhh come on. Do we have to stand….Oh oh great you've gone and made me soil myself are you happy now. Hm? Are you?" Said Nimrad in an annoyed voice. 

"Hey you having trouble getting through?" said a red-haired boy. "Heyyy your the kid that my dad helped to find Diagon Alley and this platform. Right?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"I'm Ron."

"I'm Jamison. You can call me Jami."

"Anyways, my brother gave me advice on how to make it easier. All you gotta do is start to walk at the same time think of something funny or of something you enjoy."

"Okay. Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa and bye Nimrad."

So thats what he did. He thought of Nimrad, and started to laugh, by the time he stopped laughing he was standing in a whole new place with only one train instead of..…well a lot more.

On the front of the train there was that symbol again, the same one as on his letter. 

Next to him was Ron also looking suprised. "Well i guess we should go get seats."

"Yeah" mumbled Jami.

They were almost the first ones on the train, so they got first picks at compartmants.

They found a big spacious compartmant, that smelled….of lemon. 

Campin: next up Harry. Don't miss chapter 5.


	5. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own the H P characters. 

Campin: Here you go the 5th chapter. Yay!!!!!

Jami and Ron sat on the train watching the lines of kids come through the wall and onto the train.

Finally they heard the whistle blow three times. He saw a boy with black hair and glasses run onto the train at the last minute. 

"That boy only just made it." said Jami to Ron.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

After about 15 minutes the compartment door opened, and the dark haired boy walked in.

"Can I sit here, all the others are full," he asked them.

"Uh.. yeah sure."

"Thanks."

"Whats your name? I'm Jami."

"I…I'm Harry…..Harry Potter"

Suddenly Ron was awake.

"Your.. Your Harry Potter?"

"The one and only." 

"Blimey. Is it really true. Do…do you have the scar that You…You-Know-Who gave you?"

Harry looked fidgety then he brushed away his bangs and there was a little lightning shaped scar.

"Whoa!!"

"Wow"

"Who's You-Know-Who and what's so important about your scar?" asked Jami, who was completely lost.

Ron gawked at him. "You don't know who You-Know-Who is?"

Jami fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, I only found out that I was a wizard a couple weeks ago. My grandma never told me."

"I'll explain later" said Harry. "Now's not really the time."

The compartment door opened and there stood a lady with a trolley full of candy.

"Would you dears want some candy?"

"Uh...no thanks" said Ron uneasily.

"I'll take the lot" said Harry.

"Oh, well then here you go." She pushed the cart in, took the money and walked away.

"Wow sweet."

"What is this stuff?" asked Jami.

"Wizard candy" replied Ron.

"Frogs? You eat frogs dipped in chocolate??" said Jami in a disgusted tone.

"Sure we do."

"I think I'll just take the jellybeans."

"Watch out though, their not all good."

"Uhggh!" cried Jami. "It tastes like limburger cheese!"

"I warned you."

"Well lets change into our robes." suggested Jami. 

"Okay."

The door opened again.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Harry, as a girl with extremely bushy hair walked in on them changing.

"Oh, sorry." said the girl who opened the door. "Can I sit here?"

"I guess so, just wait till we're changed." replied Jami.

"Thanks."

When she came back in they were sitting with their Hogwarts robes on looking a bit shakened.

"Sorry."

"Thats ok. Said Ron looking a bit dreamy now. "Your forgiven." 

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ron-" 

"I'm Jami-"

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh really? Prove it."

Once again he brushed away his bangs showing the scar.

"Hhhhmmm…okay you pass."

__

1-hour later

"I wonder what houses we'll get sorted into?" said the now chocolate haired boy we call Ron.

"Probably the same one" Said Harry. "I hope so anyways." 

"Same."

"Here here."

"Hey look, is that Hogwarts?"

"Woow it's so big."

"I know."

As the freinds talked about the upcoming year, the train started to slow and finally come to a stop.

Campin: I really am having trouble figuring out when to end this. I don't want it to long or to short. Ideas welcome. Pleeaasee R&R. Next up Chapt.6


End file.
